Coming of Age
by boshrocks
Summary: Its Robins birthday and Maria has a surprise for him. sweet and fluffy one shot. follows film more than book


Dawn was dawning as the eighteen year old Maria Merryweather slipped silently towards the stairs that led to Robin's tower bedroom. _Ironic really,_ she thought, _we both got rooms in the towers. Two towers, god that's dire. _

At the bottom of the stairs the Coeur De Noir looked at her curiously but she put a finger to her lips, motioning silence and pointed at the little wicker basket in her hand. He smiled and nodded, understanding. Restraining a laugh he motioned her onwards.

Praying the door wouldn't creak and rouse him she slowly pushed it open. It did not creak and she padded silently across the room, picking her way around the piles of clothes and general mess. Weaving around the clutter she eventually made it to the bed.

Maria had to restrain the sudden urge to laugh that came upon her; Robin was snoring, quite loudly. He was also drooling and murmuring a little in his sleep.

She also had to restrain the urge to reach out and brush his curly hair out of his eyes. He did look awfully cute when he was asleep.

Setting the basket down beside the bed as silently as she could, hoping the rasping wicker wouldn't wake her friend, Maria slipped the red velvet cloak from her shoulders.

As she let the cloak drop to the floor she heard Robin mutter a little louder and it was distinct as "Maria." The girl in question wondered what the dream was. The young woman stared at her friend, holding her breath in case he was waking up and caught her before she had a chance to do what she came for. Luckily he was still asleep. Robin merely shifted and reverted back to snoring. Maria smiled affectionately, although she didn't know why she had felt that sudden rush of fondness for him at the knowledge that he was dreaming about her.

Steeling her courage she cleared away a few things from his bedside table, not wanting to identify what they were. From the basket she took a stack of photographs tied together with a thin teal ribbon, a parchment envelope sealed with the Merryweather seal of a crescent moon around an M and with his name written on the front in beautiful calligraphy, and a chocolate and caramel shortcake; a treat she knew was his particular weakness. Onto the rough little cabinet she put the photographs, then the letter and on top of them the shortcake on a white lacy napkin.

The spring sunshine burst through the gap in the curtains making the dust dance, and Robin's eyes were in its path. Before she could rush to remedy the situation he was waking up, blinking against the sun.

Blearily he became aware of a second party in the room and sat up. "Princess? What are you doing here?"

"I hoped to be gone by the time you woke up. But I haven't mastered the art of sneaking about like Loveday has."

"Huh?"

"She's always leaving me little presents by my bed in the mornings. I know she does it but she never wakes me up."

Looking around him Robin noticed the little presents by his bed. "You came here at dawn to leave me presents?"

Smiling she sat down on the edge of his bed. "It is your birthday. I wanted to do something a little special. I know you'll be out tonight with your gang, celebrating your ascent to manhood, so the morning slot fell to me."

"Father's holding a banquet for it tonight. Aren't you Moonacre lot coming to it?" he leant against the headboard, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Probably. They never tell me anything."

Robin sniggered and reached over to inspect the presents but she reached out a hand to stop his arm.

"No. I'd rather you wait until I was gone before looking at them. They're silly really."

"I'll be the judge of that, princess." He left the presents however.

"Twenty one. How does it feel?"

"Honestly, no different from twenty." Robin laughed.

"But it's your coming of age. Physically you're a man now. Mentally of course, you're still a kid."

"I thought we had a policy not to tease each other on birthdays?"

"Fine. I'm sorry. I couldn't resist."

"You never can, princess."

"You're not any better. You make fun of me constantly."

He glared playfully at her, and she understood that he never meant it. She could read his looks pretty well by now.

"What were you dreaming about just now, by the way? Before you woke up I mean." she asked gently.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Um…nothing."

She noted his embarrassment, and got up from her perch on the bed. "I think I should go, Robin Redcheeks. You've been eyeing that shortcake hungrily for five minutes and I know you'll get grumpy if I don't leave you to enjoy your presents. I'll see you later, all right?"

"Do you have to go?"

She smiled at the longing in his voice. "I didn't tell anyone at Moonacre I was coming here this morning. Uncle will send out a search party to hunt me down if I'm gone for too long. And Loveday frets if my bed's empty in the mornings, although I usually leave a note saying you've stolen me away to watch the sunrise or something."

Robin chuckled and watched her tying the clasp on her cloak, forcing himself not to look lower. Maria had definitely filled out in the five years he'd known her. She was still a waif (his phrase) or petite (her phrase) but now she had slender curves that declared that she was very much a woman.

Robin watched her go, smiling warmly when she turned to look back at him as she opened the door. "By the way," he called, "you look like Little Red Riding Hood this morning." She giggled a little, shook her head at him despairingly and left.

He glanced over at the little stack of presents she'd left. Yes he was hungry and that shortcake looked very delicious, but he was more interested in the other presents. Shifting the shortcake off the top of the pile he picked up the letter.

'_Dear Robin,_

_Happy Birthday. Today is your coming of age. You're getting so old you're leaving me behind. Now that you're twenty-one you're expected to start acting more like an adult, but I hope you don't. Funny though it is to see you putting on airs, I couldn't bear it if you stopped being Robin the Adolescent, and turned into Robin the Grown-Up. _

_I had no idea what to give you for your birthday so I decided to tell you what I've been holding back. You know you mean a lot to me, as I know I do to you, but I thought it was about time you knew exactly what you mean to me. A few weeks ago you asked me what I liked about you and why I was your friend. At the time I couldn't answer, I couldn't formulate a coherent response. I sat and thought about it and the following is what I came up with. I hope it satisfies. It made me smile._

_Corny though it is, you are the sun to my moon. The moon cannot shine without the sun's help. That isn't to say all you do is make me look good (even if it is a little bit true). Without you I couldn't shine._

_I like how you can always make me laugh no matter how bad my mood is or how much of a spoilt brat I'm being. I like how you will stick with me even when I'm being a spoilt brat. I like how you're not afraid to tell me I'm being a spoilt brat. _

_With you around I find it hard to stop smiling. I don't quite know why._

_I like how you will put yourself protectively in front of me at the slightest hint of danger. I like how you take care of me when we go climbing and how concerned you are every time I get hurt, even if it's nothing more than a scratch. Whenever I have a bad dream that casts me as the damsel in distress, you are who my mind casts as the hero that comes to rescue me. I have lost count of the times I've woken from a nightmare calling your name to come to my aid._

_I like how you tease me about everything and anything. I like how you call me 'Princess' and how it makes my soul giggle a little every time I hear you say it. I like how I can read your moods and looks, can recognise every glint in your eye and smirk on your face. I like how I can read your smiles, knowing what every look of yours means. I do like your smiles._

_I like how you grip me when you help me mount or dismount from the side saddle. I like how you sometimes take my hand without even realising it. I like how even the simple act of squeezing my hand while I'm being told off for staying out too late with you will comfort me and bolster my courage. I like the way my hand fits in yours and how you'll find any excuse to take it._

_I like the way you smile at me, making sure I catch those private ones meant just for me. My favourite smile by far is that goofy one you wear when we're larking about. I like the way my heart flutters when you bestow that dashing rascally smile upon me, because it betrays a flash of what's running through your head and immediately the same thought is running through my own head._

_A mere look from you is enough to have my heart beating a little faster. Sometimes I think you must be able to hear my heart beating when you're close to me. It's trying so hard to get out of my breast but I don't quite know why. _

_I thought I had outgrown the age of blushing but when you whisper something to me at dinners I have to either fight the blush back or hide it behind a napkin or my hair. It seems you have a talent for making me blush._

_I like how we sit together watching the sun go down and the moon ascend out on the cliff. I like how when I get chilly you put your arm around me and how you let me rest my head on your strong shoulder. I like how safe I feel in your arms, like nothing can ever hurt me because you're there. I like how right it feels when you hug me. I like the way you smell. I like how gentle your touch is when you brush a lock of my hair out of my face or pick a leaf out of my hair. _

_I like the disgusted look on your face you get when I make a bad joke. I find myself thinking up bad jokes on purpose just to see you wrinkle up your nose like that. I like how when you call me a 'Silly Goose' there's affection behind the words. I like the flowers you drop into my lap when I'm reading in the forest. I even like how you will shred the petals off daisies and let them float down into my hair. I may complain about that but I secretly like how you never listen and do it again the next day. _

_I like the little battles we have when I steal your hat. I like the look on your face when anyone takes that hat from you. I like how you will hold the hat over my head to shield me from the rain when we get surprised by a rainstorm. _

_I like how you stand up for me. I like how loyal you are. And how kind you are. You're never too tired to walk me home because you know that I still don't know the forest as well as you do and that the darkness scares me a little bit out there. I like how proud you get when you show off your expertise in the forest. I like the sparkle I see in your eyes, a glint that proves you can see the funny side of everything. I like the fire I see in your eyes sometimes after you've witnessed some little injustice._

_I like the fact that when my skin touches yours, I feel like I'm on fire. I like how I can get lost in those brown eyes of yours, and how it takes all my will power to pull myself together again afterwards. I quite like how you ruffle my hair or toy with it lazily, curling it round your fingers. I even like how you will pat me on the head in that awfully condescending way, and how you laugh at my glare. I'm not that much younger than you and you still patronise me for it._

_I haven't the guts to tell you this face to face; you'd only laugh at me and call me a 'Silly Goose'. Which I suppose I am, but only you have the guts to tell me that. I like how I can get as angry with you as I want and know that I'll always be forgiven. I like how you will sit and listen to me prattle on about my nonsense and that however bored you are you won't just get up and leave. _

_I'm just trying to say that I don't think there's anything about you that I _don't_ like. You mean a lot more to me than you realise. You know I can't really remember my life before I came to Moonacre and met you. My life started five years ago. And I can't imagine my life without you in it. My brain turns off if I even try to imagine it._

_There's something else I want to tell you too, but I don't even have the courage to write that to you here. Looks like I'll have to keep that one to myself for now._

_Love from your _

_Maria'_

Robin grinned at the letter and read it a few more times before picking up the photographs and untying the ribbon. They were the photographs Marmaduke Scarlet had taken of Robin and Maria a few weeks back. They showed the pair of them larking about a bit on the big wide wooden swing Robin had erected for her from the largest and sturdiest branch of a big oak tree in the Moonacre garden. Many of the photographs were of them looking shyly at each other or smiling at the lens with their arms around each other. One in particular made him laugh. The pair of them facing slightly away from each other but looking back at each other, both blushing and with almost identical little smiles on their faces. He also liked the one of Maria looking up at him like he was a hero, although it was clear she was trying not to laugh. There was also one of them both mid eye roll which he couldn't help laughing about.

He couldn't help thinking how pretty she was in the photographs. He shared her view; there wasn't a thing about her that he disliked.

Robin looked up from his place at his father's right hand at the young woman sitting opposite him. She grinned back, winking and silently laughing. It was his birthday feast and Robin had spent most of it with his eyes lowered, causing Loveday who was sitting beside him to exchange far too many meaningful looks with her husband, who sat next to Maria, for Robin's liking.

The reason was simple. Maria was looking far too pretty for her own good tonight and he really didn't trust himself. Not after what she had revealed in that letter and in one of the photographs.

Robin thought he knew what she had been too scared to write. His heart hoped he was right. If he wasn't…well, it didn't bear thinking about.

The knowledge that she might, just might, be hiding from him exactly what he was hiding from her made his heart sing.

He risked another glance at her. This time Maria blushed a little. Nonchalantly she brushed some breadcrumbs off the upper bodice of her red dress and, feeling himself grow a little hot under the collar, Robin forced himself to look back at his plate.

Only he heard her little squeak of a giggle at his reaction. He looked up at her again, a glare on his face this time. She just gave him the look which he knew said 'you are so easy'. Then she stuck her tongue out at him and he couldn't help laughing.

"What was it you said in that letter about being more mature now?" he asked her pointedly, and a little louder than he first intended.

"That was you not me. I'm not twenty one yet." She flirted. "I can be as childish or as grown up as I like."

Robin glowered at her. She giggled again.

"Maria, dear, care to make the toast now?" The Coeur asked conversationally, the meal now being almost over.

"Toast?" Robin asked.

Maria rolled her eyes, wiped her mouth with her napkin and stood up, clinking her fork against her glass to get people's attention. "If I may steal your attention for a moment. Robin's father asked me to say a few words concerning our birthday boy, though what his inevitable ulterior motives are, one can barely comprehend." Maria took her glass and wandered behind the Coeur's seat to stand beside Robin, who watched her carefully; fully aware that the smirk she was wearing could only mean something bad was coming. "I had prepared something to say, but unfortunately I couldn't use it because of our No-teasing-on-birthdays rule." She glared playfully at Robin and earned herself a laugh from the quiet table. "Today the De Noir heir came of age, and I know for a fact that I'm not alone in wishing him well and hoping he gets to see many more birthdays, although if he keeps leering over me then I'm not sure how many more he'll get to see." Another laugh.

"Admit it you like it." he challenged.

"That …may be true. Five years ago when I turned up in Moonacre, I met Robin. I didn't know him before that, but he seemed fairly childish then. Personally I'm still waiting for proof that he's a man now." More laughter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin declared. "What proof do you want?"

"Well for starters you could make the first move instead of- nevermind." She lashed out without thinking. She took a deep breath. "We've been through thick and thin and I think we're all agreed that we're as thick as thieves now. I've learnt a lot from you but despite my efforts you don't seem to have learnt that much from me."

"Not true." He protested.

"Will you let me finish please?" as punishment for the interruption Maria snatched the hat from him and put it on her own head. "That'll teach you."

"Actually you look cute when you wear it."

Everyone laughed at the shocked but slightly pleased look on her face.

"I was going to save this for a more private moment but as it seems to be the only way of getting you to be quiet I guess now will have to do. Happy birthday." She said forcefully, leaning down and kissing him on the lips just as forcefully. She broke off the kiss, blushing, raised her glass frowning. "Cheers." Before going back to her seat to mild applause.

Robin watched her. "What was that for?"

"The last part of your birthday present." She grumbled.

Beside him Loveday burst out laughing. Robin briefly glared at her to shut up.

"Private moment?" he asked Maria as the thought occurred, the grin on his face growing.

"I'd hoped to be in a better mood. And where everyone wasn't watching."

Robin chuckled. "And you still look cute in my hat."

Maria removed it quickly. She was about to chuck it across the table to him when she stopped. Flipping it over to look at the inside she smiled at Robin suddenly. His grin was now fading. She took something out of the lining. It was a folded piece of parchment paper tied with- "What is it with you and stealing my hair ribbons?" she asked, smirking now.

He blushed rather fiercely as she untied the red ribbon.

"Wait, is this what I think it is?" she asked unfolding it a little.

Maintaining her eye contact he nodded. "Your letter." He said quietly.

He saw her eyes fill with happy tears as she blushed and delicately folded the paper and retied the ribbon, the touched smile never leaving her lips. She blinked the tears away and carefully put it back in the lining.

Biting her bottom lip she looked at him, now an impish impulse in her eyes. Robin observed it cautiously, but with a grin threatening to break free.

"Am I getting my hat back? Or are you going to condemn yourself to looking cute forever by wearing it yourself?"

"If you want it back, you're going to have to take it from me by force."

He laughed at the idea, scornfully knowing that he, being older, taller and stronger and, well, male, would easily be able to take it back from her. She glared playfully at him, subtly moving her chair back and preparing to make a mad dash.

With a great scrape Robin shoved his chair back and Maria, having known what was coming, leapt out of her chair and ran from the hall with him in hot pursuit.

"This shouldn't last long." Sir Benjamin said, chuckling.

From just outside the hall they heard Maria squeal and Robin's triumphant shout of "Gotcha!"

"Told you so." Sir Benjamin said smiling.

More squeals and laughs came from outside the hall. Then "Princess!" as Maria burst back into the hall, hat still in her hand. Laughing she paused just inside, but darted off as Robin came in behind her, also laughing. He made to grab her but she repeatedly danced out of reach, holding the hat out tauntingly.

"Don't do it, Princess." He warned, still laughing but getting a little ticked off. His head felt cold without his hat.

"Don't do what?" she flirted.

"You do realise I know how to beat you, right?"

"Oh?" her eyes issued the challenge.

He smirked, his eyebrows quirking upwards briefly. She looked at him warily. He darted forwards and grabbed not the hat like she had expected, and quickly hidden behind her back; instead he grabbed her, and yanked her forwards into him. Taken by surprise she could only stare at him, smiling a little at their proximity.

"If this is your idea of beating me, it's not exactly working." She said, ignoring the fact that she liked the way he was holding her waist.

"Then why are your knees going weak?" he said, huskily.

"I-I- oh bother." She stuttered.

He grinned devilishly, tugging her closer. So close in fact that they were pressed against each other. Maria blushed, and her breathing quickened.

"You know the danger you put yourself in wearing that dress."

"This old thing?" she managed to reply innocently.

"You know it's my favourite one." He whispered, leaning down as she reached up.

"I had to, it's your birthday." Her voice wasn't a whisper but only just. Their lips were very close now.

"Then happy birthday to me." he murmured before capturing her lips passionately, his arms snaking around her, holding her close.

In a nimble movement, and without breaking the kiss, he pulled his hat out of her hand and put it back where it belonged. She was too preoccupied to notice and took advantage of her hands being free by slowly sliding them up his arms to grip his shoulders as his arm found its way back to her neck.

The Coeur De Noir and Sir Benjamin exchanged amused looks before both cleared their throats pointedly. The Siamese twins joined at the lips realised they were in a room full of their families and pulled themselves together by pulling away from each other.

Rather sheepishly they returned to the table.

"Sir Benjamin, want to swap women for the remainder of the meal?" Robin asked, cockily but with a fair attempt at innocence.

Loveday laughed, got up, clouted him over the back of the head for his cheek and swapped seats with Maria. Robin took Maria's hand where it rested on the table.

"All this just to get a hat."

"Not a hat, MY hat."

The feast lasted until the small hours of the morning. Boy those De Noirs could drink. And the Moonacre party showed a stubborn unwillingness to stir from the hall; they were also growing steadily drunker.

Maria was so tired she was practically asleep on Robin's shoulder. He didn't mind, in fact he rather liked her there, nestled into him.

When the party eventually came to an end it was decided that the Moonacre lot were either too drunk or too sleepy to ride all the way through the forest back to Moonacre, besides it was a foggy night and they'd easily lose their way. Therefore the Coeur invited them all to stay for the rest of the night and even had rooms ready, as he had expected this eventuality and was the sort of man who always had a Plan B.

Robin tried to rouse Maria gently but she was dead to the world. He tried shaking her, talking to her; he even tried kissing her as though hoping the old prince charming effect would work. Nothing worked.

"What should we do?" Loveday asked sleepily. "We can't leave her here."

"Robin, think you can carry her up the tower steps?"

Robin stared at his father in horror. "That could kill me. I know she doesn't weigh much but there's a lot of steps."

"Try it. Go slowly."

Knowing he was fighting a losing battle he got up, holding her so she wouldn't fall over without his shoulder pillow. Picking her up, bridal style, he began to walk towards the tower. Loveday scooped Maria's skirts up and out of the way in case Robin tripped on them.

_She's so petite_, he thought as he paused about halfway up the tower and leant against the wall to get his breath. _She really is small for her age. It's not as tough as I thought it would be but that doesn't mean its not hard going. Man she owes me for this._

Eventually he got her up to his room and gently laid her on the bed. She looked so peaceful lying there. She hadn't woken up yet. She really did sleep like the dead. Shrugging off his clothes he shrugged on his nightshirt and watched her.

Maria shifted a little and he became aware of how stiffly she was holding her upper body, even in sleep. Then he remembered that she wore a corset. She needed to be comfortable and she'd probably kill him in the morning when she realised what he was about to do.

Sitting beside her he gently shifted her into a sitting position and quietly untied the cords of her dress and slipped it over her shoulders and off her body, casually chucking it onto a nearby chair, where it promptly slid down to the ground in a heap. Oh well.

Now the corset. How the hell did that thing work? Cords at the back, best undo those and loosen it a bit. Now what? Oh, there are hooks at the front. Maybe if he undid them he could get it off her easily.

Terrified of waking her he undid what he could by hand, blushing fiercely with the hooks at the top and the ones at the bottom, unable to stop thinking about the bits of her that were underneath them. The ones in the middle were problematic. Wait a minute he'd once seen Loveday helping Maria take off her corset when they'd run back to Moonacre covered in mud and rainwater and pond water, having fallen in and then caught by a storm. True he wasn't supposed to see that, but he hadn't been able to help himself peeking as he dried himself off.

Loveday had squeezed Maria around the waist to undo the middle hooks. Tentatively he tried to recreate the movement, not wanting to hurt her or wake her up.

When the corset was off she sighed in her sleep and leant against him with a smile on her face. Disdainfully he dropped to corset onto the floor and gently lowered her so she was lying flat. He tucked her under the covers after slipping in beside her.

He smiled as she snuggled close to him, and he put his arm around her. "Goodnight princess." He whispered affectionately, placing a tender kiss on the top of her head.

This was great end to his birthday. Robin had the feeling that he wanted all his birthdays to end this way.

Screw that, not just birthdays…everyday.

Maria woke first the next day. Her pillow felt somewhat warmer than usual. It also smelt like Robin. Opening one eye blearily she realised that her pillow was Robin. She wanted to start up in surprise but something that sounded like logic told her that she was far too comfortable where she was. And besides he was still asleep.

She caught sight of her dress on the floor and the corset lying on top of it. Then and only then did she realise she was in her petticoat and bodice. She didn't remember undressing last night, and she hadn't had that much to drink. Certainly not enough to induce amnesia.

And how had she got into Robin's room anyway? She thought she'd remember climbing those steps. Why then was she in her undergarments in Robin's room in Robin's bed, using him as a very comfortable pillow? She shouldn't have all these unanswerable questions unless she had drunk one too many glasses of wine the previous night.

She couldn't help liking waking up beside him.

Robin stirred and she smiled. His arms were wrapped around her holding her close, so she probably couldn't move even if she wanted to.

Maria thought back to what she could remember, enjoying the way it felt lying there beside him, his arms holding her protectively. She remembered the dinner, and her toast, and teasing him with his hat. They'd chatted and teased each other, which was normal, and they'd slipped in the occasional kiss, which was definitely a new development, though not unwelcome.

What else had happened? She honestly couldn't remember. Had Robin been trying to get her drunk? She didn't think he would stoop that low.

"You know, this is the second morning in a row I've woken up to your face."

Maria's eyes widened a little as she glanced back at Robin and couldn't help laughing. He looked very cosy and content with the position they were in.

"If you want to carry on waking up to it you know what you have to do."

"Wow, I'm awake for less than a minute and you're already flirting with me. I must look good this morning."

"You do, even when you haven't combed your hair." Her hand wandered up to his curly locks. Her slender fingers got a little tangled in them and she removed her hand and laid it against his chest. "It looks like this normally. Do you even own a hairbrush?"

"Probably. It's in here somewhere." He waved a hand nonchalantly at his pigsty of a bedroom.

"Thought as much. Oh Robin, you need a woman to look after you."

"The only woman I'd ever consider is you. But something tells me you're not brave enough to clean this up."

"Nor would I be expected to; I'm not just a woman, I'm a lady."

"Hence the nickname, princess."

Maria smirked and cuddled closer. "I do like it when you call me that."

"Trust me I'll be calling you that for the rest of our lives."

"I hope you do." Leaning up she planted a chaste kiss upon his lips and felt his blissful smile.


End file.
